Persons working in the vicinity of high voltage electrical fields must take precautions to maintain appropriate distance from the source of the high voltage. For example, workers around high voltage transmission lines must avoid coming too close to the lines. Also, first responders or the like who may be working in the vicinity of downed transmission lines must also avoid coming in contact with the lines.
Existing wearable personal voltage detectors are directional and do not detect a voltage source which is not in the direction of the device. Normally, these devices are worn on the user's front at mid torso or on a belt clip, or the like. If the user is walking backwards or to the sides, the detector will not detect the voltage source as the human body stops the electric field from reaching the detector.
Such existing personal voltage detectors are used for when the direction or location of the potential field is known. However, these devices cannot address the challenging needs and uncertain scenarios such as in a disaster rescue operation where the first responder is focused on rescue rather than potential electric hazards in the vicinity.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system that can detect live electrical sources in multiple directions allowing the user to concentrate on the core work while ensuring the safety of the individual from dangerous voltage sources.